wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ghost the IceWing
Ghost is an IceWing that belongs to epicness1000. He was born with icescales (essentially firescales, but the opposite), and became a soldier. While many were nervous around him because of his dangerous condition, this caution ebbed away due to his warm personality. However, this warmth hides a dark and manipulative core- while he does genuinely love those he cares about, there is no denying that he is cruel towards almost everyone else. History Ghost was born to his parents, and raised alongside his sister during the War of SandWing Succession. His existence was kept secret for a year, as his parents did not wish for him to be shunned- after all, they were fully aware of what the SkyWings did to any child born with firescales, and they did not wish for the authoritarian IceWing society to force them to do the same. However, a friend of the parents (who had been visiting their home), saw Ghost and what he could do. He convinced the parents to tell Queen Glacier about his existence. Being third circle soldiers, the parents were terrified of the potential consequences for their family- however, their friend, who was in the second circle, assured them that it would be better for them to come forward and admit the truth than for them to keep this kind of secret for a long time, only for it to come out later in a way which would harm them far more than if they had just been honest about it. Queen Glacier was disappointed, yet somewhat sympathetic when she heard that the parents were just afraid for his safety. Glacier assured them that no one would be executed for this- however, they would still be punished for keeping this important information from her. And so, it was ruled that the family would live on a military base, so Ghost could be trained and used as a soldier. Of course, this ruling was merely an excuse to use his abilities and meld him into a good soldier, as icescales were just as dangerous as firescales- and, under the right circumstances, even more so. Ghost was not as agreeable as a soldier as they would have liked- he was unable to focus for very long, and was not the most obedient to authority- however, they did teach him how to use his powers and kill opponents with ease and little remorse. He was a merciless soldier who would fly into a rage if things did not go his way, who struck fear into the hearts of all- however, his friends only knew his warmth. This love, however, was not unconditional- if he wanted something from them, but his manipulative tactics would not work, he could go into one of his rages- but this has not happened yet. While he does care for his comrades, not all of his warmth is true. He is also somewhat sadistic- though he prefers to inflict emotional pain rather than physical pain. TBC Personality Traits Positive - Intelligent - Charismatic - Humorous - Knowledgeable Neutral - Athletic - Intense - Smooth Negative - Manipulative - Dark - While he is can be warm to those he cares for, he fails to see the worth of others - Dishonest - Emotionally unhealthy - Arrogant - Can be extremely terrifying when he realises his manipulation is not working. Though he is also pretty terrifying in general. - Slightly sadistic Physical Traits - White scales -Light blue-grey spikes - Blue wings - Grey scales around snout -Blue tongue -Blue glows within him, shining through his mouth, ears, scales and talons -Noticeably larger than average - Physically strong - Athletic build Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Characters Category:LGBT+